When I see you
by Sano
Summary: Kurama's face is always the first thing that Hiei sees in the morning. Why is it? Shounen ai


When I see you

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Shounen ai. Yeah, I'm not stopping. 

*^^*

Something is tickling at the edge of my mind that I should wake up, but I didn't want to. I was lying on something soft and the air around me smelt of roses…Hmm…Kurama smelt like roses…my eyes shot open at the thought and I was faced with the vision of Kurama's beautiful face.

"Slept well?" Kurama asked as his mouth curved up into a gentle smile. I tried to sit up, but I felt pain slice through my chest like a knife.

"Yamete!" Kurama exclaimed as he pushed me back down to the futon. "You'll reopen your wounds if you move around too much."  He took out some fresh bandages from a first aid kit beside him and held them in front of me.

"We'll have to change your bandages first before you eat, okay Hiei?" The kitsune murmured softly and began to unwrap the bandages around my arm. I let him, it felt good, and I felt safe and cared for whenever Kurama took care of me after one of our missions. 

The kitsune finished re-bandaging my arm and chest and took out some healing herbs from his hair. He took a mortar and pestle from the table and started to ground the herbs. When it was fairly grinded, he put a little bit of water and mixed it until the mixture turned into paste.

He dipped a cotton bud and held it in front of my face. "We have to take care of your cuts now." He worked on the first one on my left cheek and I winced when it stung. "Oh, gomen. Does it hurt?" He inched his face closer to mine and blew on the cut gently to reduce the pain.

I suddenly became very conscious on how close our faces were. I shook my head mentally. Damn you, kitsune!Who are you to stir up feelings in me this way? My body grew stiff as Kurama continued. Why should I be mad? I'm lucky that Kurama gives a damn about me, not like from where I came from, those Koorime who threw me out of their island without ever thinking what would happen to me.

I snapped out of my reverie when I realized that Kurama was talking to me. "…You should be a lot more careful, Hiei. You know sometimes I worry…"

He worries about me? I never would have believed it if the kitsune hadn't told me in his own words. I gazed into his eyes; they bear such softness, almost a dazed expression.

"When that youkai attacked you…I was so panicked. You don't know how much I worried about you, Koi…"

"Koi?" I asked him. Confused and at the same time feeling excitement. According to my limited language of Japanese, Koi meant 'Beloved' or 'Lover'. Why did Kurama call me that? Masaka…Could it be tha-

"Koi…?" Kurama echoed, the intensity returned to his eyes and he looked at me as though he just woke up from a deep sleep. "Uh, Hiei. Did I say something?"

"I have to go." I forced myself to stand up from the bed, with Kurama following closely behind. 

"Matte, Hiei! You have to rest. Your injuries still have to be taken care of." I shushed him with a pointed look. I needed to get away from him, he conjured up feelings inside me that I long ago thought were buried.

I positioned myself on the window's frame and prepared to jump out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kurama beautiful eyes begging me, filled with hope and…longing? 

"Let go of me, fox."

"No."

"Doushite?"

"Because I need to do this."

The kitsune grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. I lay limp in his arms, unable to react, but he continued to kiss me for a long time. I was unable to deny what the fox was doing felt good. I mean, really good.

He finally let go of me and I backed away from him. My pulse was racing a mile a minute and only one thought came to my mind: I soared out the window.

Kurama was awakening feelings in me that I never knew I had. I knew I cared for the fox as a friend. But lately, I couldn't help…hoping that there was more to our bond than friendship. I scowled darkly. 

I always trusted Kurama, ever since the time I first met him. And I knew I was in good hands whenever I used the Kokuryuuha, because I knew that Kurama was always there to take care of me afterwards.

His beautiful face is always the first thing I see whenever I wake up. Either he took care of me or I'm sleeping on a tree outside his window. 

I stopped on a forest, away from a certain redhead's house and clutched at my head. These feelings running through me…they were alien to me. 

I stayed there for a long time…trying to decipher what was happening to me…while the chilly wind stirred strands of my hair…just as Kurama stirred my emotions.

*^Owari^*

Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! This is such crap that I just might kill myself *bangs head on the table* I have writer's block. Ch', and tried to cure it with this fic…it sucks ne? 

Please review!!


End file.
